Gard
Ms. Gard, whose real name is Sigrun, is a valkyrie who works as a security consultant of the supernatural. She first appears in Death Masks. Description Gard is described as being about six feet tall, athletic, feminine, blonde, with a stark face and ice cold blue eyes."Heorot" She tends to be eerily calm in stressful situations, scarily practical, and more paranoid than John Marcone. According to Mab, she is clever and resourceful.Small Favor, ch. 6 She works for Monoc Securities and Donar Vadderung, and is assigned to John Marcone as a magical security consultant. Throughout the series, a romantic relationship between her and Hendricks is hinted. She has, at various points in the series, used a sword and shield, a double-bladed axe, and an assault rifle. She knows how to fly a helicopter, and does so in both Death MasksDeath Masks, ch. 31-32 and Small Favor to the tune of "Ride of the Valkyries".Small Favor, ch. 43 She is also a skilled wielder of magic, though her magic seems to be connected to old Norse runes, and she appears to be especially proficient at wards and defensive-type spells. She can open a door into the Nevernever with her knife.Changes, ch. 21 In "Heorot", Gard reveals that she's a scion of the Geats; presumably of Beowulf himself; Mab called her the Chooser. Her status as a Valkyrie makes her very resilient, as witnessed by the fact that she's eviscerated in Small Favor but manages to get well again very quickly. She is an immortal, in that she does not age, though presumably she can still die from fatal injuries. As a Chooser of the Slain, she has the innate ability to know when people are going to die, though this is not set in stone as the future is always changing (however, according to her, "there will be consequences").Dead Beat, ch. 18 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry Dresden is introduced to her by Marcone during the Chicago Historical & Art Society gala at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel. Dresden deduces that Gard was responsible for the ward that tore up Bob when he investigated Marcone's estate.Death Masks, ch. 19 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Gard saves Harry Dresden from Li Xian who was ordered to kill him by Corpsetaker. ''White Night'' In White Night, Gard was "on an assignment elsewhere". "Heorot" In "Heorot", Gard, Harry Dresden and Mouse seek and rescue Elizabeth Braddock after she was abducted by a Grendelkin. She was taken from a Brewfest and McAnally told Dresden about it. ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry Dresden followed a lead given him by Ms. Demeter at the Executive Priority Health club to find a badly wounded Gard and Hendricks hiding in a secret house.Small Favor, ch. 11-12 While there, they are attacked by Denarians led by Polonius Lartessa ("Mantis Girl").Small Favor, ch. 12-13 Dresden took her and Hendricks, along with Akariel's coin to Michael Carpenter’s home for safe-keeping.Small Favor, ch. 14 Dresden talked with Gard about a possible traitor in Gentleman Marcone's organization, Torelli in particular. Gard gives Dresden the combination and locker number at Union Station for her collection of blood samples of Marcone and Torelli.Small Favor, ch. 21 After the battle at the Shedd Aquarium, Gard took a badly wounded Kincaid to a safe house.Small Favor, ch. 35 Gard flew a reconditioned Huey to Demonreach for rescue pick-up of John Marcone, Ivy and Dresden's team. She played Ride of the Valkyrie over the loud speakers. Michael Carpenter is badly wounded by gunfire while being cabled up to the helicopter. "Even Hand" In "Even Hand", Gard brings in Justine, who is in need of sanctuary from the Fomors, to Mr. Marcone, vouching for her identity. After the destruction of Marcone's most recent office, caused by cantrev lord Mag's attempt to get Justine back, Gard admits that her contributions to its defences cost her dearly."Even Hand" ''Changes'' In Changes, Gard takes Harry Dresden to Monoc Securities to meet with Donar Vadderung for the first time. While there he sees Soldiers of Valhalla and meets Hugin and Munin.Changes, ch. 20-21 ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, Gard provides assistance to Karrin Murphy in trying to rescue Georgia and Andi Macklin from the Fomor. Gard told Murphy that if she wanted, Marcone could get her police badge back but Murphy refuses. Gard then informs her that Monoc Securities is hiring and Vadderung would likely be interested in her.Aftermath ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Gard, Hendricks, Marcone and all of his troubleshooters have alibis for the time of Harry Dresden's shooting.Ghost Story, ch. 18 Mythological significance "Sigrun" is arguably one of the best-known valkyries in Norse mythology, and a major character in the saga of Helgi Hundingsbane,Helgi Hundingsbane - wikipedia found in the Poetic Edda.Poetic Edda - wikipedia Notes References See also *Skaldi Skjeldson *Grendelkin *Denarians *Fomor *Fomor servitor *Monoc Securities External links *Sigrún - Wikipedia *Valkyrie - Wikipedia *Valkyries - Norse Mythology *Valkyrie: Norse Mythology, Mythical Creature, Valkyries Mythology, Norse Myth *Beowulf - Wikipedia *The Poetic Edda Index *Poetic Edda *Geats - Wikipedia *The Geats *Beowulf - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:White Night Category:Heorot Category:Small Favor Category:Even Hand Category:Changes Category:Aftermath Category:Ghost Story Category:General